WWE Bachelor
by emillie69
Summary: Seth Rollins is the first bachelor will he find love or leave single
1. Chapter 1

Seth) My name is Seth Rollins I am 30 years old from Davensport, Iowa. I have my life together but I am still missing one thing i am looking for a wife. I am looking for a woman that is not with me just because I am a wwe superstar. I run a wrestling academy called black and brave. I am here looking for love and hopefully in the end I will find my soulmate.

Harrison) Welcome ladies and gentleman to the exciting season of the bachelor with wwe superstar Seth Rollins. Tonight he will be meeting 28 woman and at the end of this season hopefully he will walk away with a wife. With that being said here is the man Seth Rollins

Seth) Thanks harrison lets meet the woman and get this show on the road.

Harrison) alright here they are as they see limos pulling up good luck as he walks away leaving Seth meeting them.

Renee) Hi I am Renee I am nervous to meet you I am a broadcaster so I bought you a microphone as she smiles handing it to him

Lana gets out and jumps in Seth arms wow you caught me my name is Lana I cant wait to get to meet you and start this journey with you

Cameron) Hi Seth my name is Cameron you are so sexy you pick me and i will dress sexy for you everyday.

Alicia) I am so nervous my name is Alicia and if you pick me I will please you any way you want me to

Sasha) my name is Sasha and i find you hot and i hope you pick me cause we will make a great couple

Becky) hey my name is Becky I like to party and would love to get down with you

Charlotte) hello my name is Charlotte my dad is ric flair so i learned how to play dirty and get what i want as smiles.

Nat) My name is Nat i am super nervous I cant wait to get to know you and hopefully i am the one for you

Paige) My name is Paige I love wrestling it is my blood so maybe we can work out together.

Rosa) my name is rosa i am here for you and noone else as kisses your cheek

NIkki and Brie) hey seth we are the bella twins and we want to share you as laughs

Amanda) Hey seth my name is amanda i cant wait to party and get to know you

Eva) Hello my name is Eva i love anything red and i see you do not have red on so here is a red rose as pins it on you

Vicki) Hello my name is Vicki I think i am oldest one here but i was always told that age is just a number

Aj runs and jumps on you hello my name is Aj and i am the crazy one

Brooke) hello my name is Brooke and maybe if we get alone time i will do a show for you

Tiffany) Hello my name is Tiffany as shakes your hand

Gail) Hello my name is Gail I am very flexible as shows you

Tara) Hello I am Tara I am into exercising maybe we can do that together

Madison) Hello I am madison I am a big fan of your especially when you were in the shield

Angelina) Hi my name is Angelina but you can call my angel cause i will be that to you

Velvet) Hey Seth you are so fine my name is Velvet and i hope i can be the one for you

Maria) Hey I am Maria and i am all yours

Marti) hey i am marti and your so hot

Jade) Hey my name is Jade I am ready for love and hopefully it is with you

Rebel) Hello my name is Rebel I am here to win you

Emily) Hello my name is Emily and I want to be your first kiss on the show as kisses you deep

Harrison) Oh wow your first kiss how was it Seth?

Seth) Awesome I would do it again if i could as smirks

Harrison) alright you have met the woman who could be your wife have you found some that stands out

Seth) yes i have as walks inside as he pulls some of the woman aside and gets to know them better

A hour later

harrison) Alright seth it is time for the rose ceremony but first I have a first impression rose that you can save someone that really stands out to you

Seth) this impression rose goes to Brooke

Brooke) Thanks

Rose Ceremony

Seth) Marti will you accept this rose

Marti) yes

Seth) Emily will you accept this rose

Emily) yup as smiles

Seth) Lana will you accept this rose

Lana) yes

Seth) Charlotte will you accept this rose

Charlotte) oh yeah

Seth) Alicia will you accept this rose

Alicia) yes yes

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Seth) maria will you accept this rose

Maria) yes

Seth) Nat will you accept this rose

Nat) yes

Seth) Velvet will you accept this rose

Velvet) yeah

Seth) Vickie will you accept this rose

Vickie) yes

Seth) AJ will you accept this rose

AJ) yes

Seth) Renee will you accept this rose

Renee) yes

Seth) Becky will you accept this rose

Becky) yes

Seth) Jade will you accept this rose

Jade) yes

Seth) Gail will you accept this rose

Gail) yes

Seth) Madison will you accept this rose

Madison ) yes

Seth) paige will you accept this rose

Paige) yes

Seth) Tiffany will you accept this rose

Tiffany) yes

Seth) Nikki will you accept this rose

Nikki) yes

Harrison) alright ladies this is the final rose if you do not get it please say your goodbyes and leave thanks

Seth) Brie will you accept this rose

Brie) yes

Harrison) I am sorry Tara, Amanda, Cameron, Sasha, Rosa, Eva, and Rebel you ladies have been eliminated please say your goodbyes and go home thanks

Well there you have it join us next week to see what will happen


	2. Chapter 2

At the house

Angelina) lets make a toast as hands out cups of wine lets make a cheer to meeting Seth and having an adventure to a lifetime and hopefully winning his heart ladies.

Brooke) I got the first impression rose so i obviously know what he likes as the others glare at her and walks away

Velvet) ladies join together the first date card is here as everyone gathers together.

The date card reads AJ, Alicia, Lana, Paige, Renee, Brie, Becky, Brooke, Tiffany, and Jade lets learn how to love from Seth

They go get ready and load up inside a limo as they pull up in front of a school where Seth is standing in shorts and a tank

Group Date

Seth) hello ladies I have decided that I am going to take you back to school. Here we will be doing different activies and in the end someone will get some one on one time with me

Harrison) today ladies you are going back to school where you will be paired in teams of two at the end of each course one team is going to be eliminated so find a partner and go find your locker get dressed and meet us in the classroom

Team 1 is Renee and Becky

Team 2 is Alicia and AJ

Team 3 is Brie and Paige

Team 4 is Lana and Brooke

Team 5 is Tiffany and Jade

Harrison) welcome to science class today you are going to follow the formula and gather the supplies that you need and make the volcana exploid the last team will be eliminated with that being said go

first place is Tiffany and jade

second place is Brie and Paige

third place is Renee and Becky

fourth place is Lana and Brooke

Harrison) I am sorry Alicia and Aj you have been eliminated you may sit off on the side. Alright ladies on two the second class which is lunch. Here you will be bobbing for apples as you see in the tank there is only one red apple that is the one that you have to get when you get that you have to pass it to your partner so they can stick it on the lunch tray the first three teams will move on to the third round while the last team will be eliminated

first place is Renee and Becky

second place is Brie and Paige

third team is Lana and Brooke

Harrison) alright ladies on to the next class but for Tiffany and Jade you may join the other two on the side. The next class is geography as you know Seth is from Iowa as you see on the table you will see a map and on the table you see different states you have to find the right iowa piece and place on the map the two teams that get it right will move on the third team is eliminated

first place is Brie and Paige

second place is Renee and Becky

Harrison) I am sorry Lana and Brooke you are eliminated you may join Seth and the other off to the side as we move onto the next class which is gym each of you will be throwing a free shot the team that make one will move onto the last task and the winner of that will be Seth homecoming queen

First place is Brie and paige

Harrison) alright Brie and paige onto the final course as the walk outside to the field here you two are going to race and the first to the finish line is going to leave with Seth and get some one on one time with him while the other will meet you guys at the restaurant for the group time

winner is Paige

Seth) congratulations Paige join me in my hummer and lets go for a ride and talk and meet the others at the restaraunt

They sit down and talk and drinks a glass of wine

Seth) cheers to you girls you ladies really did good today and looked sexy doing it

Brie) I am going to take you as they walk away so how is it going as they sit down alone

Seth) good I have so many question for you but probally not enough time to ask them for starters your single how

Brie) I was in a realtionship and he cheated on me with my best friend. I am glad in a way cause if that had not happen i would never have had a chance meeting a great guy like you

Seth) next i would like to talk to Becky as they walk away

Seth) I wanted to pull you away and get to know you because I see something special in you

Becky) thanks that is very sweet of you and i hope that I can open up to you and show you who i really am

Seth) I am glad to hear that as leans over kissing her

Back at the house

Marti) ladies the next date card is here as she answers the door getting it and running into the room with the others

Datecard reads Charlotte join me for a day of surprises love Seth

Charlotte) I love surprises as smiles looking happy that she got the first one on one date

Back to group date

Lana gets up and asks Seth to talk to him as he is talking to Paige

Seth) sure as they sit together

Lana) first of all i wanted to apologize to you for last night when we were talking i had an attitude

Seth) i forgive you and i would really like to get to know you alot better

Lana) ok thanks as hugs him as she joins the others

Brooke) my turn as steals Seth as they go have alone time I wanted to give you that private dance as kisses him

Seth) oh wow as she plays music dancing for him your sexy as enjoys himself

Tiffany) i am sorry Seth can i steal you

Seth) sure beautiful as Brooke leaves

Tiffany) I wanted to tell you that I havev feeling for you and would love to know more about you

Seth) thanks as they kiss

Jade) I am sorry Seth i would like time with you

Seth) ok as Tiffany leaves

Jade) before anyone tells you I was offered a modeling deal but i choose to come here because I am ready to find love

Seth) thanks for being honest I like that about a woman

Renee) Seth can i talk to you

Seth) sure as Jade leaves

Renee) i need to come clean because I know that you and dean are friends and i wanted to tell you that I dated him

Seth) ok thanks my question is do you have feeling for him

Renee) no

Seth) ok that is what matters is that you are here for me and not to find someone to date that is close to him

Renee) thanks as they are about to kiss but Alicia interupts them so Renee leaves letting them two alone

Alicia) hey seth I wanted to tell you that you are looking good tonight I have been hurt in the past and I wanted to tell you that i am willing to give love a shot with you

Seth) thanks I apprecitae that as they walk back to the rest of them the last lady that i am going to go talk to is AJ and when we come back I am going to give out the group rose that is sitting on the table

Seth and Aj goes and talks a few mins and they come back to the group and they all sit down waiting as Seth debates who to give the rose too

Seth) Ladies I learned alot about each of you and the way that you are feeling that is why this is so hard but the person that I am giving this rose to is Alicia so will you accept this rose Alicia

Alicia) I would love too as gets the rose smiling

Seth) alright I will see you all really soon night ladies as heads to his place

The ladies gets in the limos and heads back to the house as they go to bed

The next day

The girls are sitting around talking in the living room talking with charlotte about if she is excited about the date

Seth) good morning ladies you are all looking hot today as sits down with them talking

Harrison) Seth you have decided that you wanted Charlotte to go on your first one on one date that is all that he did he left the rest up to me to plan but I am not the one that decided these two did as Dean and Roman walks in the room

Dean) bro we are going to be joining you and charlotte as they get in the car and heads out

One on one date

Charlotte and Seth are driving around enjoying the view as they are being watched by Dean and Roman Seth stops for flowers and wine as dean tells him to buy condoms as they decide against that a few mins later they pull up to a hot tub place trying them out as charlotte and Seth talks and gets to know each other as roman and Dean leaves so they can have time

Back at the house

Emily is talking to her daughter who she misses alot as she worries because she has not told Seth yet that she has a daughter

There is a knock letting them know that they have another date card coming as Nat goes and gets it reading it aloud to the others

Datecard reads Gail, Angelina, Nikki, Emily, Maria, and Velvet are we a perfect match Seth

Back to one on one

Charlotte and Seth goes to dinner

Seth) I know you said you were Ric daughter what is it like

Charlotte) it is ok but most guys only want to be with me so that they can say that they are dating a famous person daughter

Seth) I am not like that as you know I am a wwe superstar and I would never use you or your dad to get farther as they hold hands and decided to dance as luke bryan is playing for them after the song they go sit down as they see the rose sitting on the table in front of them as he picks it up

Seth) I really want to get to know more about you and see where we are going with that being said will you accept this rose

Charlotte) yes as they kiss and head home

The next day

Seth picks the ladies up in his hummer as they head to a crossfitting place as you ladies know I am into running a wrestling academy and doing crossfit so today i want to see how much you ladies want to get time with me I am going to pair you off in teams of two the winner of these three matches is going to have a three way match and the winner of that is going to go join me for one on one time in a spa

Match 1 is Velvet vs Emily with the winner being Emily

Match 2 is Nikki vs Maria with the winner being Nikki

Match 3 is Gail vs Angelina with the winner being Angelina

Match 4 is Emily vs Nikki vs Angelina with the winner being Angelina

Seth and Angelina goes to the hot tub while the rest of them goes and gets ready to meet him for group time

Seth) I am so glad you won cause i wanted to get time to talk to you as they kiss and talk about her last realtionship and how he was abusive

A hour later they meet up at a place outside where they sit talking and drinking a glass of wine as the ladies debate who wants to pull seth aside first

Nikki) Hey seth can i talk to you first

Seth) sure as they find a spot alone

Nikki) i know my twin is here also and the other night we said that we wanted to share you but I dont want that I want you all to myself

Seth) awww thanks have you told your sister yet

Nikki) yes and she feels the same way

Seth) alright beautiful as she leaves

Gail) hey as she joins him how are you doing

Seth) great now that you are here

Gail) thanks your so sweet so i wanted to do this all night but was scared of rejection

Seth) what this as he kisses her

Gail) thanks so much as smiles

Emily) Hey seth can i talk to you

Seth) sure as gail leaves

Emily) I need to tell you something and I am scared that when i do you will look at me different then the rest

Seth) why

Emily) I have a 3 year old daughter named abby

Seth) That is great I love kids and hopefully i get to meet her now can i get a kiss like the first night i meet you

Emily) sure as straddles you kissing you deeply

Maria) sorry but it is my turn now as emily gets off him and leaves

Seth) hey maria how you been

Maria) good I just wanted to spend time with you and see how you are feeling

Seth) i am feeling good I feel like someone in this group could be the one to make my wife

Maria) awww that is great to hear as hugs you

Velvet) last but not least my turn as velvet walks in and Maria leaves

Seth) hey Vel how are you doing

Velvet) great beside some of the girls hating me because I told them I was not hear for friends that i was here for you and only you

Seth) it is ok you have me as kisses her

They head back to the group as Seth picks up the rose and sits between the girls thinking

Seth) I really am getting to know about you ladies and i can actually see my wife in this house but i only have one rose and that rose is going to Gail will you accept this rose

Gail) yes as kisses him on the cheek as they all head back to the house to get ready for the cocktail party

Harrison walks in the room where all the ladies are sitting

Harrison) Ladies Seth has come to me and told me that he knows who he wants to keep so I am sorry there will be no cocktail party tonight please head into the rose room for elimination

Elimination

Seth) Ladies I am sorry that i canceled the cocktail party but I have made a decision who i want to keep and who is going home i am sorry With that being said lets get started

Seth) Renee will you accept this rose

Renee) yes

Seth) Becky will you accept this rose

Becky) yes

Seth) Paige will you accept this rose

Paige) yeah

Seth) AJ will you accept this rose

AJ) yes of course

Seth) Lana will you accept this rose

lana) of course

Seth) Emily will you accept this rose

Emily) you know i will

Seth) Jade will you accept this rose

Jade) yes

Seth) Maria will you accept this rose

Maria) yes

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Seth) Brie will you accept this rose

Brie) yes yes yes

Seth) Velvet will you accept this rose

Velvet) yes

Seth) Marti will you accept this rose

Marti) yes

Seth) nikki will you accept this rose

Nikki) yes

Harrison) alright ladies this is the last rose if you do not recieve it please say your goodbye and leave thanks

Seth) Brooke will you accept this rose

Brooke) yes

Harrison) I am sorry Vicki, Nat, Madison and Tiffany please say your goodbyes and leaves

Join us next week for the dates and eliminations thanks


	3. Chapter 3

At the house

Harrison) welcome ladies to week 3 it is down to 17 of you ladies trying to win Seth heart with that being said there will be two one on one and one group date so here is the first date card as he hands it Brie to read to everyone as he leaves

Datecard reads Alicia the skys the limit love Seth

Alicia goes and gets ready as she walks outside and leaves with Seth as the rest waves and tells them to have fun

One on one date

They get on a plane and flys in the air looking down they see the house where the others girls are staying at. While up in the air they share a kiss and tell each other that they are ready to have fun as the plane lands in the middle of no where and all that they see is a field that has a hot tub in the middle. Alicia and Seth strips down to swimsuits as they get in and talks to each other. After a few hours they get out and head to a ranch house as they walk inside hand and hand and sit down for dinner

Seth) what do you look for in a man?

Alicia) I look for a man that is honest and faithful.

Seth) do you see yourself and married

Alicia) yes and i would love to have kids also when the time is right

Seth) ok how has a guy not picked you up yet?

Alicia) i guess i am what you called picky because i do not want to get hurt

Seth) thanks for opening up to me as you see there is a rose so Alicia would you accept this rose

Alicia) i would love to as they kiss

Back at the house

They are sitting around talking as the date card comes and Renee reads it to everyone

Datecard reads Brooke, Charlotte, Jade, Angelina, Becky, Lana, Aj, Nikki, Paige, Emily, Brie, and Maria love is the goal love seth

Back on the one on one

Seth and Alicia talks about their families as they hear Tim McGraw singing so they dance for a while just holding each other. A few hours later they head home

The next day

The girls that was chosen for the group date arrives at a soccer field as they all hug Seth who was waiting for them

Seth) hello ladies today i am going to split you up into two teams for a game of soccer at the end the winning team is going to go have drinks and talk with me while the losing team is going to head back to the hotel.

Team 1 is Emily, Nikki, Charlotte, Paige, Becky and Brooke

Team 2 is Jade, AJ, Maria, Angelina, Lana, and Brie

They start the game and at the end Team 2 wins as the rest of them heads back to the house upset that they are getting no time with Seth

At the party with winning team

Seth) cheers to you six ladies that won the game to get time with me as he passes drinks out to them. Now it is my time to get to know each of you ladies

Lana) Can i steal you first

Seth) ok as they get up and walk up to his hotel room as they sit down and talks so how are you holding up as they cuddle

Lana) doing better now that I am here with you but some of the others do not like me because I am a russian as she kisses him as they make out

Seth and Lana walks down as they talk some more

Back at the house

The girls are sitting around as a date card comes

datecard reads Renee love is in the air love Seth

Back at the party

Seth talks with angelina

Angelina) I am glad i came here to meet you and get to know you better but there is something that i need to tell you

Seth) what that

Angelina) while you were talking with Lana the girls were making rude comments about her voice

Seth) thanks for telling me as hugs her as brie comes next

Brie) I truely feel that we can be great together

Jade) excuse me Seth can i steal you

Seth) sure can as Brie leaves

Jade) this experience is really crazy and i feel like we do not get enough time with you and i put up a wall so that i do not get hurt but i feel that each day when we talk and spend time together it is coming down

Seth) thanks Jade that means alot

Maria) can we talk Seth

Seth) sure as Jade leaves

Maria) I wanted to talk to you about something that I said and I know that Angelina told you what was said but I have talked to Lana and apologize but i wanted to tell you that i am sorry also for bullying her

Seth) thanks that means alot as kisses her

AJ) Can i be the last one to steal you

Seth) sure can as Maria leaves

AJ) hey seth i have really missed you as kisses you

Seth kisses back as they head back to the party

Seth) Today was really fun and i enjoyed getting to spend one on one time with you guys this rose tonight is going to go to AJ cause she did the best today and opened up to me so AJ will you accept this rose

AJ) yes i will as kisses him as the ladies head to their house and Seth goes to his room

The next day

Renee wakes up and gets ready for her date with Seth

Seth walks in the room and gets her as they walk outside and sees a plane and Renee looks at him smiling as he helps her inside

The plane takes off as they are taken on top of a mpuntain where they have a picnic and talks

Seth) so i know that you said you dated dean how long

Renee) about 2 years

Seth) are you over him or do you love him

Renee) I am over him and ready to move on with you.

Seth) that means alot that you can be honest with me as feeds her some strawberrys as they joke with each other there is a rose and i would like to know if you would accept it

Renee) yes as kisses him as they get back on the plane and heads back to the house

They get ready for the cocktail party and the rose ceremony

Harrison walks in the room as looks at the ladies tonight Seth got a call that a friend passed away but he is going to go ahead and do the cocktail party so that he can talk to the ones that do not have a rose as Seth walks in the room

Emily) can i steal you as walks outside and sits with him how you holding up as hugs him

Seth) doing better thanks for asking as holds her it means alot that you care about me when i am upset most woman that I have been with told me to suck it up

Emily) i would never do that when you are sad i will be there to hold you

Seth) thanks kisses her

Seth talks to the rest of the girls as some of them are too focused on themselves to even ask or care how he is doing so he decides to cut the party short and move on to the rose ceremony

Rose Ceremony

Seth) emily will you accept this rose

Emily) yes

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Seth) Brie will you accept this rose

Brie) of course

Seth) Marti will you accept this rose

Marti) yes

Seth) Jade will you accept this rose

Jade) yes

Seth) Maria will you accept this rose

Maria) yes

Seth) Paige will you accept this rose

paige) yes

Seth) Charlotte will you accept this rose

Charlotte) yeah

Seth) Lana will you accept this rose

Lana) of course

Seth) Brooke will you accept this rose

Brooke) yes

Harrison) alright ladies final rose if you do not get it please say your goodbye and leave thanks

Seth) Nikki will you accept this rose

Nikki) yes

Harrison) I am sorry Becky, Velvet and Gail but you are eliminated please say goodbye and leave

Join us next week to see what happens


	4. Chapter 4

The girls are relaxing as harrison walks in the room telling them to pack their bags because they are going to go to las vegas.

A few hours later they are all sitting in the hotelroom as they hear a bell and Charlotte goes and gets the date card as reads it to the rest of them

Datecard reads Brooke lets have a night to remember love Seth

Brooke gets dressed and gets in the limo to go meet seth as they pull up outside a strip joint

Seth) hey Brooke I know that you said you wanted to give me a private show so i decided that I would rent the place out so you can show me as she goes in a room and comes out in bra and panties as she dances and does move on the pole

Seth) wow that was hot

Brooke) thanks I used to do that to make extra money for my family I am not happy about it but it paid the bills for my siblings

Seth) I understand that we all have something in our past that we are not proud of thanks for opening up to me as kisses her lets get dressed and head out

Back at the hotel

They are sitting around talking as a datecard comes as Alicia reads it aloud

Datecards reads Brie, Nikki, Alicia, Maria, Renee, Charlotte, Lana, AJ, Jade, Angelina, Paige, and marti get ready to get down and dirty love Seth

Back to date

Seth and Brooke sits on the roof talking

Brooke) I am scared that you will let me go for my past

Seth) baby you do not have to worry about that I have a bad past too and i will never judge you i promise in fact i have a rose for you will you accept this rose

Brooke) yes as they hold each other and kisses as fireworks go off after the show they head back to the hotel room

The next day

Seth walks in the room and hugs the girls as they head out for the group date as they arrive at a field as you know the date card talked about getting dirty so as you see you will be mud wrestling the winner is going to get a rose and spend some time alone with me while the rest of you heads back to the hotel

Round 1

AJ vs Angelina winner is Angelina

Maria vs Charlotte winner is Charlotte

Marti vs Lana winner is Marti

Paige vs Brie winner is paige

Renee vs Nikki winner is Renee

Jade vs Alicia winner is Alicia

Round 2

Alicia vs Paige winner is Alicia

Angelina vs Charlotte winner is Charlotte

Renee vs Marti winner is Renee

Last round

Alicia vs Charlotte vs Renee winner is Alicia

Seth) Alicia will you accept this rose

Alicia ) yes as kisses him as she goes and gets cleaned up as they go watch a wrestling show where seth fights big show he wins the match and goes over and kisses Alicia as they head back to the hotel

The next day

Seth comes to the room and gets emily as they get in his hummer as he pulls up in front of a crossfitting place.

Emily) oh wow i see i get to work out with you as she smiles getting out as they walk inside holding hands

Seth) yes you do I rented the place out so that I could spend one on one time with you and see you sweaty as kisses you as they get into workout clothes as they exercise for about two hours

Seth) wow you really did great as they sit at the table talkin about family

Emily) thanks I have to be full of energy cause of my daughter abby she is very active

Seth) i hope i get to meet her she sounds adorable and probally looks like her mommy as he leans over kissing her deeply

Emily) she will love you as they head out to a club where they dance and drinks some

Seth) Emily you have really impressed me today will you accept this rose

Emily) yes as kisses you as they head back

The next day

Harrison) I hate to say this we are not going to have a cocktail party but i would like to tell Nikki and Brie you are going to have a 2 on 1 date where i am sorry one of you are going home

2 on 1 date

Seth) I brought you two on this date because i wanted to see which one is right for me as he talks to each one of them and learns things about each one as tells them that he is going to have to eliminate Brie cause he feels that she is still in love with her ex

Seth and Nikki heads back to the hotel for the rose ceremony

Rose Ceremony

Seth) Nikki will you accept this rose

Nikki) yes

Seth) Renee will you accept this rose

Renee) yes

Seth) AJ will you accept this rose

AJ) yes of course

Seth) Charlotte will you accept this rose

Charlottea) oh yeah

Seth) Jade will you accept this rose

Jade) yes

Seth) Marti will you accept this rose

Marti) yes

Seth) Lana will you accept this rose

Lana) of course

Harrison) this is the final rose if you do not get it please say your goodbye and leave thanks

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Harrison) I am sorry Maria and Paige your eliminated please say goodbye and leave

Join us next week to see what will happen


	5. Chapter 5

Harrison) welcome ladies to florida here is the first datecard have fun ladies

Datecard reads Charlotte hope you like getting wet love Seth after it is read she goes and gets her bikini on under her shorts and tank as she gets in the limo and meets Seth at the waterpark for the date

One on one

Seth) hey beautiful hope you like fun cause we are going to get on rides and get wet as he smiles kissing her.

Charlotte) i would love too as they get on the water rides and laughs splashing each other

Seth) Do you have any sibling?

Charlotte) I have 2 brother named David and Reid But my brother Reid passed away in 2013 it hurt because we were close.

Seth) sorry to hear that as hugs her as she starts to tear up

Back at hotel

They are sitting around waiting on the datecard as they hear the knock and Renee gets it reading it to the rest of them

Datecard reads Brooke, AJ, Alicia, Lana, Renee, Jade, Nikki, Marti, and Emily lets get ready for a day of fun love Seth

Back on date

Charlotte and Seth goes to a diner as they sit and talk

Seth) When i first meet you i was attracted to you and each day i learn something new about you and i am glad that you are always open to me

Charlotte) thanks I know when i lost my brother i cut myself off from everyone because i was scared that I was going to lose that person if i did

Seth) I am sorry that you feel that way but for right now I am keeping you as hand you a rose will you accept this rose

Charlotte) yes i will thanks kisses you as they head back to the hotel

The next day

Seth) hello ladies today I am going to pair you up in teams of two with the remaining person will be with me after we do that we are going to get on rides and have fun as they pick team

Team 1 is Emily and Brooke

Team 2 is Renee and AJ

Team 3 is Alicia and Marti

Team 4 is Lana and Jade

Team 5 is Nikki and Seth

They all have fun as some of them gets scared on the roller coaster after a while they head over to a table where they all sit around talking as seth lets them know he is going to pull each aside and talk

Seth) first i would like to talk to Aj as they walk to another table

Seth) how are you doing hun

AJ) great now I really enjoyed the ride except I would of loved to ride with you as smiles at you.

Seth) awww your so sweet tell me about your ex

AJ) we feel in love and he left to go follow his dreams and left me a note saying that he did not want to be together anymore his job was more imporant

Seth) wow sorry that happen as Lana walks over for her time

Seth) hey how are you doing

Lana) good

Seth) so tell me one thing i do not know about you

lana) I use to be a ballet dancer as show him a move

Seth) wow that was hot as Emily walks over and Lana leaves

Emily) hey seth how are you doing

Seth) good I have missed your kisses

Emily) smiles as kisses him your lips are soft

Seth) thanks yor so sexy as Jade walks in and emily leaves

Seth) hey beautiful

Jade) hey i know you said that if we have a problem tell you so i wanted to tell you that Alicia is not feeling this with you she told us girls a few mins ago

Seth) thanks I know something was going on cause earlier when i tryed to hold her hand she pulled away as Renee walks over and Jade leaves

Renee) hey handsome

Seth) hey how are you feeling

Renee) good just glad to be here and having fun with you today was a great group date

Seth) I try to please my woman and show them how to have fun

Renee) you did great as kisses you as they get interupted by Marti

Marti) hey seth as hugs him

Seth) hey so did you have fun today

Marti) yes i did it was fun i felt like a little girl again when i was younger my family did not have the money to do this

Seth) sorry to hear that I am glad i could make you feel young again as smiles

NIkki walks in and Marti leaves hey Seth

Seth) hey now that your twin is gone are you ok with this

Nikki) yeah we knew coming into this that it would come down to picking one of us to continue with and that is ok i did talk to Brie a few nights ago and she is happy for me

Seth) that is good to hear that she is not hurting

Brooke walks over and Nikki leaves hey seth

Seth) hey how you been doing

Brooke) good so i was wondering after you been spending time with all us ladies do you think that you could walk away here as a engaged man

Seth) honestly yes i do thanks for asking as he walks over asking alicia to walk with him and goes to try to hold her hand and she pulls away

Seth) Alicia I am sorry i do not feel like you want to be here so i am asking you to leave as hugs her and leaves with the other girls as they head to the hotel after he gives the group rose to Marti.

The next day

Seth picks up Angelina for their date as they pull into a studio

Seth) today we are going to get hot sexy pictures done together as they walk inside seeing lots of cameras

They have fun talking and getting to know about each other as they do a bunch of different poses together. After they go to dinner and talk about things as Seth asks her to accept the rose

Angelina) yes

Harrison) I have talked to Seth and once again he is feeling strong about who he is feeling so please get ready and head to the rose ceremony.

Rose Ceremony

Seth) Emily will you accept this rose

Emily) yes

Seth) Nikki will you accept this rose

Nikki) yes

Seth) Jade will you accept this rose

Jade) of course

Seth) Brooke will you accept this rose

Brooke) yes

Seth) Lana will you accept this rose

Lana) of course darling

Harrison) ladies this is the final rose if you do not recieve it please say goodbye and leave thanks

Seth) Renee will you accept this rose

Renee) yes

Harrison) I am sorry AJ your eliminated ladies go pack your things because tonight we are heading to the Bahamas

Stay tune to next week to see what will happen


	6. Chapter 6

The ladies are sitting in the hotel room in the Bahamas as they are eating breakfest as harrison walks into the room

Harrison) this week their will be a one on one, a group and a two on one date. With that being said here is the first date card as hand it to Renee and leaves

Datecard reads Lana lets sea if our love is reel

One on one date

Seth picks up Lana at the hotel as the pull up outside a boat as they get on one as they hold hands

Seth) i find you as a amazing woman and decided to bring you on this one on one date because i wanted to talk to you as they go fishing and enjoying themselves

Lana) Ok what would you like to know as she kisses him deeply

Seth) tell me about your last realtionship

Lana) I was engaged and i was late getting home one night from modeling and caught him in bed with another woman he said nothing happen but i saw it as tears up

Seth wipes them away as they get off the boat and heads to a restaurant to have dinner and talk

Back at hotel

The girls are waiting for the next date card as they hear a bell and Renee goes and gets the card as she brings it into the room

Datecard reads Emily, Marti, Renee, Jade, Angelina and Brooke get ready for war love Seth

Back on date

Seth) are you ready to fall in love

Lana) yes I am but a part of me is scared of being hurt by someone but i am willing to open up to you and let you in

Seth) What would you like me to do to help you

Lana) you are doing everything you can i need to let my walls down and not act like all man are the same

Seth) ok will you accept this rose

Lana) of course as kisses you as heads back to the hotel

The next day

Seth picks the girls up for the group date as they get on a boat and goes off somewhere as they all decide to jump in the water as they see pigs

Seth) ladies we are going to catch a pig as laughs the first one to get one will have time alone with me while the rest of you wait as Marti wins as they go off to the side

Seth) you really caught that pig like it was nothing as laughs

Marti) i was really scared of that pig after he bit me but i told myself that i wanted to win alone time so i kept going as laughs

Seth) I am glad you did as kisses her

Marti) me too as kisses back can i feel your six pack

Seth) smiles sure as lifts shirt as smirks as she feels

they walk back over to the group as Brooke takes him next

Seth) hey beautiful how are you doing

Brooke) good I must say that i feel that you are really feeling Emily alot

Seth) why that

Brooke) well the other day when someone said she should not be here she should be home with her daughter you were fast to defend her

Seth) thanks but everyone deserves a shot at love as they interupted by Jade as Brooke leaves

Seth) hey Jade

Jade) hey you did not mind me stealing you did you

Seth) nope you are ok

Jade) good as cuddles with him i really missed spending time with you

Seth) I am sorry you feel this way I am here now as kisses her

Angelina) sorry seth may i steal you

Seth) sure as Jade leaves how are you doing

Angelina) honestly i am falling for you as kisses him deeply

Seth kisses back as enjoys her hands on his chest

Renee walks over hey Seth

Seth) hey as cuddles with her so i need to ask you something if dean was to come back and ask for another shot would you take it

Renee) honestly i am not sure i am sorry

Seth) it is ok as emily walks over and renee leaves

Emily) hey you ok

Seth) i dunno as tells her what Renee said to him

Emily) I am sorry she said that to you as holds him it will be ok as they walk back to the group as he picks the rose up

Seth) this rose is going to go to Jade as they head back to the house

The next day for the two on one

Charlotte and Nikki gets on a boat and heads to a private island where they see Seth standing there

Seth) welcome ladies Charlotte please have a seat while i go talk to Nikki for a little bit as they walk away

Seth) Charlotte why should you stay and i should send Nikki home

Charlotte) Seth i care alot about you and I am ready to be your wife if i am the one for you

Seth) ok thanks as goes and talk with Nikki asking her the same thing

Nikki) I will do anything that you want me to do and I support you with your dreams no matter how crazy they are

Seth sits down with the two ladies as he trys to make up his mind

Seth) Nikki will you accept this rose

Nikki) Yes

Seth) i am sorry Charlotte I am sending you home as hugs her as him and Nikki leaves and heads back to the hotel

At the hotel

Harrison) I talked to Seth and he informed me the feeling are strong with some of you so he does not want to have a cocktail party so please get ready for the rose ceremony

Before the Ceremony

Seth is in his room and he hears a knocks on the door as he opens it he sees Renee

Renee) hey I wanted to come to you and talk to you about something

Seth) ok go ahead

Renee) I did alot of thinking and I am sorry i am leaving I feel that until i get over dean i can not date anyone I am sorry

Seth) it is ok thanks for telling me this as hugs her as she leaves

Rose Ceremony

Seth) Brooke will you accept this rose

Brooke) yes

Seth) Emily will you accept this rose

Emily) always

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Harrison) I am sorry Marti you are going home please say goodbye and the rest of you get ready to head to Seth hometown in Davensport, Iowa.

Stay tune to see what happen next week


	7. Chapter 7

Seth is back in his hometown as he meets up with his mom and stepdad to discuss the ladies at a diner

Seth) When it comes to Lana she is a great woman some of the ladies do not like her because she has a accent and she knows what she wants and not afried to say it.

Mom) ok she sound fun to talk to

Seth) Nikki came to the show with her twin Brie and a few show later I took them on a 2 on 1 and picked her over Brie because i saw myself with her more

Dad) wow i bet that was hard dating twins could you tell them apart

Seth) haha dad yes i could next is Brooke she is a stripper but she only did that to support her two younger sibling after her parents passed away

Mom) That is ok you know that no matter what if she is the one for you we will not judge her on her past

Seth) I know next is Angelina she is a sweetheart she still has walls up but she seems to slowly letting them down each day

Dad) that is great to hear

Seth) Jade is funny I feel like when i am around her all i do is laugh at her jokes

Mom) i bet

Seth) Last we have Emily she is a single mom and when we talk about her kids she is all smiles

Dad) do you see yourself with a woman that has kids

Seth) i honestly do

Mom) that is what matters most as they say goodbye and leaves

Back at the hotel

Seth) hello ladies today i am going to take Nikki on a one on one date. See the rest of you ladies later as they head out

Nikki) thanks as they pull up to club where they hang out with dean and roman

Roman) what made you fall for our boy

Nikki) he is a great guy and i am falling for him I am always there to support him no matter what he wants to do

Dean) we want what is best for him as they like her as they hug her

Nikki and Seth heads back to hotel

Seth) Ladies tomorrow I am taking Brooke on a one on one date as they all head to bed

Next day

Brooke and Seth heads out to their date which is being held at a baseball field. They see a table on a field with jerserys on the table that says rollins on the back.

Brooke) i love this shirt so much that if we get married i would want to wear it everyday as smiles

Seth) it does look good on you as they sit down at the table so tell me about your ex

Brooke) I dated a man for about 6 years and he wanted things done his way or no way if i did not do something right he would beat me

Seth) I am sorry that happen for me if i get mad at a woman i walk away and come back later and talk about what happen i have never hit a woman

Brooke) Thanks that is mainly what i want in a man someone that is not abusive

Seth) I would never do that as they get up and walks over to the bleacher as they sit down and he kisses her as they watch a baseball game and fireworks and head home

Seth) Hello ladies tomorrow is going to be a group date where there is going to be a rose which a guarnteed that i am going to your hometown and meet your familes with that being said the three girls that are going with me is going to be Angelina, Lana and Emily with that being said good night ladies as he leaves

The next day

Seth) hello ladies as he picks them up and heads to a farm today ladies we are going to things around here if you impress me and get the rose your going to go spend time with me while the other two heads back to the hotel.

They do all the chores that the farmers tells them that has to be done as they look to be having fun and learning things as Seth watches and debates who to pick

Seth) Alright ladies you all did a great job and really made me laugh but the woman that i choose to pick is going to be Lana I am sorry Emily and Angelina please head back to the hotel

Seth and Lana goes to mcdonalds where they talk to the head person and do orders as they laugh and joke around as they have fun after they get done they sit down and eats

Seth) did you have fun today

Lana) of course did you see the customers faces when they pulled up and saw you there they were shocked as laughs your so funny as leans over kissing him

Seth) laughs as kisses back lets head back beautiful as they leave and go back to hotel

The next day

Jade and seth goes to his parents house as they have a bbq and his family does not like how she is so demanding

Seth) Jade can we talk outside

Jade) yeah as walks with him

Seth) I saw the way that you were treating my family and i did not like it and family and friends mean the world to me i am sorry i am going to have to say goodbye as leaves

Rose Ceremony

Seth) I really have gotten to know you all and that is why i did not want a cocktail party as you know Lana has already gotten a rose and I can only go to four people hometown so i hate to say this but one of you is going home tonight

Seth)NIkki will you accept this rose

Nikki) yes

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Seth) Emily will you accept this rose

Emily) yes

Harrison) I am sorry Brooke please say your goodbye and leaves for the rest of you ladies your going to be heading home and each day Seth will be visiting each of you and getting to know your family good luck ladies

Join us next week and see how the visits go thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Hometown date 1 with Nikki

Scottsdale, AZ

Seth knocks on the door as Nikki answers and lets him in as she introduces him to her mom, stepdad, brother and sister as they all sit down at the table

Brother) did you know that nikki was married before

Seth) no i did not know as looks at them a little upset

Nikki) I was 20 and we were married for 3 years and then had it annulled it was to my high school sweetheart. I am sorry i did not tell you as she is mad that her brother did that to her

Seth) it is ok as they end dinner and he talks with the parents and they seem to like him alot and only wants what is best for nikki

After talking to everyone Seth and Nikki goes to the carnival that is down there as they talk about things about an hour later Nikki heads home as Seth heads to the next hometown

Hometown date 2 with Emily

Gettysburg, PA

Seth meets up with emily at her job at the diner as she ends her shift and heads home to meet her parents and daughter.

Mom) hello seth it is really nice to meet you.

Seth) good i am glad to meet you and your husband and this must be abby as tickles her

Abby) yep i am do you like my mommy

Seth) yes i do and i like you too what do you say we head to the pool and we can spend time and swim

Abby) ok as she runs to her room and changes with emily help

While Abby is getting dressed Seth talks to Emily mom and dad about how he is falling for her and wants to know if she is the one if they have their blessing

Dad) you sure do i see the way that you care about her and her daughter just dont hurt her please if you pick her

Seth) Thanks as they go swimming he has a fun time

Night falls and Seth hugs and kisses Emily as he heads to the next place

Hometown date 3 with Lana

Nashville, Tenn

Lana picks up seth at the airport as they head to her parents house where her mom, dad, and four sibling are at

The brother decided that they do not like the fact that he is dating other woman and they tell him they will not accept this as Lana is hurt that they did that as they walk outside and Seth leaves hurting but is confused if he wants to stay

Hometown date 4 with Angelina

St louis, Missouri

Seth meets her mom as they hugs and she makes him feel welcome as they talk and spend time going to play minature golf

A while later Seth leaves and goes to a hotel in Iowa as he is debating who he wants to send home tomorrow

The next day at rose ceremony

Seth) first let me say that i really enjoyed meeting your family and getting to know more about you but sadly i have to send one of you home tonight

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Seth) Lana will you accept this rose

Lana) yes

Seth) emily will you accept this rose

Emily) yes

Seth) I am sorry Nikki I have to send you home as hugs her and walks her to the limo that is going to take her to airport

Join us next week and see what will happen


	9. Chapter 9

Harrison) hello ladies it is down to the final three this week we are going to Jamica so pack your bags and lets go

In Jamica

Seth) hello ladies today i am going to be taking Lana on a one on one, tomorrow will be Emily turn and the next day will be Angelina. With that being said I will see you in an hour Lana as he leaves and heads to his room to get ready.

An hour later

Seth is waiting by the river as Lana walks up as they hug and kiss each other as they get on a row boat as they go down the river talking

Seth) this is really beautiful

Lana) yeah it is as she is really silent because she wants to tell him that she is in love with him but is too scared and stressed

A few hours later

They end the boat ride as they sit at a table on the beach and have dinner

Seth) How was hometown visit for you

Lana) it was really good i was upset that my brothers could not accept that i was on this show to find love.

Seth) I feel like that day i seen you hurting and i might have seen upset but that was only because they were attacking me but when i thought about it i feel that i would have been the same way if i had a sister and she was doing this show.

Lana) yeah i was and i was scared that i was going to lose you

Seth) I know but i am still here as he kisses her as they go for a walk on the beach as they sit down on a blanket talking

Seth) today i saw you acted upset and wanted to talk to you about it

Lana) thanks i appreciate that you took notice but i feel off today because there is two other people and i do not know where you stand in those realtionship and you make me feel amazing also I have wanted to tell you something for so long and that is that I am in love with you

Seth smiles kissing you

Seth) I do have something for you as hands her an envelop

Card reads Seth and Lana welcome to the beautiful island of Jermica I hope you are enjoying your stay should you choose to forego your individual rooms please use this key to stay as a couple in the fantasy suite love Harrison

Seth) what do you think?

Lana) I think we should use this time to spend more time together

Seth) I agree as they unlock the fantasy suite and goes inside

Inside the fantasy suite

They sit on the bed kissing as they hear fireworks outside going off as they shut the door and turns off the lights

The next day

Seth and Lana wakes up and have breakfest in bed

Seth) could you wake up every morning like this

Lana) yes i could as they kiss

Seth) it was a great night

Lana) yes it was i love you as they kiss

A couple mins later Seth leaves and heads to his hotel room to get ready for his time with Emily.

Emily meets Seth at the pet shelter as they kiss and walk inside

Seth) i know that you love helping animals so I thought we could volunteer taking care of animals

Emily) awesome as they help clean the cages and feed the animals as she loves this

They sit down watching the animals have fun as they talk

Seth) I have missed you so much

Emily) me too

Seth) I really had fun meeting your family and daughter she is adorable if it comes down to it i could see myself being a dad to her

Emily) thanks I know when you left that night you were all she talked about and my mom and dad really liked you alot and i am really happy with you and your so good to me as they kiss

They gather the animals together and back in their cages as they go get dressed so that they can get dinner together at a reggea place where they dance and have a great time as they get a table and sits down

Emily) what a day did you have fun as she is smiling

Seth) yeah i did it was incredible as leans over kissing her smiling back it is fun being around you and got to do something that makes you happy

Emily) it was something much needed most man that i have dated would get bored but you seem to love doing that

Seth) I did and i loved seeing that smile on your face

Emily) Thanks I do feel good about us but I do not know how you feel about the other two girls i think that is some of why i feel like i am holding back.

Seth) the last thing that i want you doing is holding all these feelings and concern in because i really do care about you I want to know how you are feeling and what your concerns are

Emily) you are the man of my dreams and i am here for you no other reason I will be honest i see you in the ring and your seemed like a mean guy but when i got to know you i am falling hard for you and getting to know the real you.

Seth) I have something for you as smiles handing her the envelope

Card reads Seth and Emily welcome to the beautiful island of Jermica I hope you are enjoying your stay should you choose to forego your individual rooms please use this key to stay as a couple in the fantasy suite love Harrison

Emily) I say lets use this because we time away with just you and i should we go

Seth) I would love to as they get up from the table and holds hand walking to the room that they are going to share together

Emily) i love this room together as they sit on the couch as Seth opens a bottle of wine

Emily) i feel that this is the night that i have been waiting for cause i need time with you I do feel that i have been meaning to tell you something but i am scared but i am completely in love with you and i could see myself being with you and raising abby together and hopefully have kids of our own someday

Seth) I have no doubt after seeing your daughter and talking with your parents that your not someone who just jumps into things and i know that you would not be here unless your feeling were here for me and for me i have known that i been in love with you for a while now.

Emily) Seth i love you

Seth) i love you too as they kiss

They get on the bed and turn off the lights

The next day

They sit on the bed eating as they smile and kiss

Emily) no more holding back

Seth) No more holding back promise

Emily) yes as kisses him i love you

Seth) love you too beautiful as gets ready to head to his date with Angelina

Seth and Angelina gets into an airplane as they are dropped off at an island that has a waterfall

Angelina) this is so beautiful i have missed you as they kissed

Seth) missed you too

They get on their swimsuits and gets in the water as they stand under the waterfall kissing and holding each other

Seth) how has things been going

Angelina) every day i have missed you and thought each day how i have been feeling when i think about the future their is not a doubt that i see myself walking down that aisle to meet you there and i do love you and have been so terrifed of saying that to you

Seth) Angelina I love you too as they kiss

They get changed and go to a romantic dinner

Seth) today meant a lot to me cause i really got to know how you are feeling for me and that touched me alot and made me feel good that i would like to present you with this as hands her an envelope

Card reads Seth and Angelina welcome to the beautiful island of Jermica I hope you are enjoying your stay should you choose to forego your individual rooms please use this key to stay as a couple in the fantasy suite love Harrison

Angelina) i would love too as they walk to the suite and spends time together

The next day

Angelina and Seth wakes up and kisses as they eat breakfest they say they love each other as Seth heads to his hotel room as he trys to debate who he wants to eliminate

Rose Ceremony

Seth) Emily will you accept this rose

Emily) yes as smiles

Seth) Angelina will you accept this rose

Angelina) yes

Seth) i am sorry Lana I have to say goodbye to you as he hugs her and she leaves you two ladies get ready to meet my parents and have one final date with me before i decide who i want to pick


	10. Chapter 10

Seth walks into his mom and stepdad hotel room as he hugs them and sits down talking to them and trying to get their advice about what he should do.

Stepdad) Are you in love?

Seth) yeah i am 100 percent but it is with two woman and i think that after you meet them you will know why they are are both wonderful woman and i could see myself being with both of them first you will be meeting Emily she has a daughter named abby that is a great kid with that being said i am going to go pick her up and bring her here so that you guys can get to know her as he leaves and heads to her room

Emily meets the parents as she shows up with a bottle of wine and some flowers. She walks in the room and they hug her as she hands them the gifts

Parents) welcome it is so glad to meet you

Emily) thanks I have heard so much about you guys and you have raised a great son as the dad takes her off alone to talk to her first

Dad) it is very obvious how much he cares about you i see the twinkle in his eye when he talks about you and when you are around him

Emily) when i first meet Seth he asked me to trust him and for some reason i did and i am glad that i did I have never been with someone that makes me laugh and smile so much even with my daughter father he was always downing me and saying i was not good enough

Dad) are you in love with Seth?

Emily) I am very much in love with him and always will be even if i am not the one

Emily) do you think Seth is ready to make that commitment

Dad) i do think he is so let me ask you are you ready to get married to him

Emily) yes i am as she goes and talks to his mom

Emily) the other night i told Seth that i was in love with him and he said it back which honestly i was not expecting that yet since there was still 3 of us at that time

Mom) As you know Seth is on the road alot because of him wrestling are you going to be ok with that

Emily) yeah me and him have talked the other night about that and i told him that i would support what he wanted to do with his life.

Mom) you seem like a great woman and will do what he wants to keep him happy

Emily) i will cause i love him so much

A few hours later Emily leaves and Angelina spends time with his parents

Angelina) hello it is really nice to meet you

Parents) you too as the dad takes her off alone

Dad) what is it about seth that you love

Angelina) there is alot i love how when i am having a bad day he makes me feel better and makes me smile

Dad) if he was to ask you to marry him at the end of this are you ready

Angelina) honestly i am not sure because i know that he will always be gone and i do not want that to hurt our realtionship

Dad) have you told him that

Angelina) no as she goes and talk to the mom as she tells her the same thing as she leaves and heads to her hotel rooom to get ready for one last date

Last date

Emily and seth goes to a movie as they cuddle and make out with each other after they get done they go back to Emily room and snuggles in bed watching movies as they fall asleep

The next day Seth takes Angelina swimming as they kiss and talk as she doesnt want to tell him what she told his parents in fear if she does she will lose him so she leaves it alone and tells him that she loves him as they head to her room and sleeps

The next day before the final rose

Seth meets with the ring company as he picks a ring that he is going to use to propose to one of them.

Rose Ceremony with Angelina

Angelina) since the first day that I saw you i knew that i was in love with you but i was too scared to telll you because at the time it was too soon

Seth) can i ask you an honest question

Angelina) sure

Seth) is it true that you do not want marriage because i am always on the road

Angelina) yes i am sorry

Seth) I did a lot of thinking and this hurts so bad but i have more feelings for Emily

Angelina) it is ok I hope she makes you happy as hugs him leaveing

Rose Ceremony with Emily

Emily) hey as she is shaking scared that he is not going to pick her

Seth) hey when i told you that i loved you i meant it and when you met my mom and stepdad they loved you but i can't give you that last rose

Emily) ok as she starts to cry

Seth) the reason why is because i would rather give you this as he gets on one knee and holds the ring out would you marry me?

Emily) yes as she lets him slide it on her finger and kisses him deeply

The end


	11. Chapter 11

Epiloge

A year later Emily and Seth gets married as he has adopted Abby as his own and they are all a happy family and Seth is still wrestling as a few months later she goes and visits him as she hands him a shirt that says i am having a son as he is shocked and kisses her deeply. They are doing really good and nothing can tear them apart

Stay tuned for the bachelorette season 1 with the person that is trying to find love being Angelina

Hope you enjoyed this thanks


End file.
